Com amor, Camz - ONESHOT CAMREN
by MaluMeneses
Summary: Às vésperas do casamento de Lauren, ela percebe que Camila está diferente como se estivesse triste por ela estar se casando com outro uren não imagina o que pode ser, e pede uma explicação como presente de casamento A resposta de Camila é por meio de uma carta, será que esta consegue fazê-la entender o motivo de sua tristeza? E qual será a reação de Lauren ao le-la


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Não acredito que já é no próximo sábado – Lauren disse pensativa, ao seu lado, Camila tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte. Aquele deveria ser o por do sol mais bonito que já vira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ É – respondeu desanimada, diferente de Lauren não tinha motivos para comemorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Qual é Camz – ela a encara – Você deveria estar feliz por mim!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ E quem disse que não estou?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Seu olhar – Lauren respondeu, nunca entenderia por que Camila se mostrava tão apática ao seu casamento com Luís. É certo que os dois não se davam muito bem, mas isso não era motivo para a amiga não ficar feliz por ela, afinal Lauren ia se casar, construir uma família e ser muito feliz, não ia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Impressão sua – desviou o olhar e fitou mais uma vez o sol se pôr – Se você quer casar com menos de um ano de namoro, eu estou aqui para lhe apoiar!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Sem ironias, por favor – ela pediu – Você sabe que mesmo só namorando o Luís há um ano, gosto dele desde meu quarto ano, ou seja, gosto dele há quase seis anos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Mas só convive há menos de um, Lauren! Como pode ter certeza que ele é o homem que vai querer para o resto de sua vida? – Camila a encarou com determinação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Eu acredito que ele seja esse homem – ela respondeu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Então por que não foi ele quem você chamou para ver este por do sol com você? – perguntou desanimada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Oras... Porque eu queria vê-lo com você, sei como adora esse momento do dia, e eu também gosto, por isso fiz o convite – ela respondeu como se fosse natural uma mulher que está noiva convidar a amiga para um programa romântico como aquele – Já convidei o Luís uma vez, mas ele não quis vir!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Ah Lau... – ela deu um suspiro cansada – Por que você faz isso?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Isso o quê? – perguntou sem entender, Camila tocou seu rosto com carinho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Fale, por favor – ela pediu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Lauren, se você não quer entender, eu não vou lhe explicar – Camila levantou da areia e caminhou até o mar – Só espero que quando perceba, não seja tarde demais!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Odeio quando você faz isso – ela levantou também e foi até ela – O que custa me dizer? Se está tão claro assim para você, por que não me conta de uma vez?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Não saberia sua reação se falasse algo assim para você – respondeu enquanto retirava as sandálias para sentir a água bater em seus pés, Lauren fez o mesmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Pode tentar descobrir – ela sugeriu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Melhor não – Camila voltou a andar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Por favor! – ela fez aquela cara de pidão que sempre funcionava quando queria alguma coisa dela – Já sei, que isso seja meu presente!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Seu aniversário já passou faz tempo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Meu presente de casamento – Lauren disse, ela deu um sorriso triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Você não tem mesmo noção do que estou falando não é? – perguntou, será que ela realmente nunca entenderia?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ E então, gostou da idéia? – ela piscou – Diz o que é isso que você sempre fala e eu nunca entendo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Já disse que não./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Qual é Camz – ela pegou na mão dela – Por favor! Você fala e eu te livro de dar um presente – ela o olhou por alguns instantes e pareceu avaliar a idéia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Está bem – ela deu os ombros – Quem sabe assim você não acorda para a vida?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Lauren, querida – uma voz a chamou e ambas viraram, era a Sra. Santos, mãe do Luís./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Olá, Sra. Santos – Lauren disse, Camila apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Querida o que faz aqui? Luís está que nem um louco com os preparativos da festa – a mulher parecia felicíssima – Deveria estar ajudando-o./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Bom... Hoje eu tirei o dia para... – ela ia dizer que era o dia que passaria com Camila antes do casório, como uma despedida, já que depois passaria um mês na Grécia em lua-de-mel. Há algum tempo sentia essa necessidade de ficar perto da amiga, para ela apenas uma expressão da forte amizade que sentia, gostava de Camila e esse mês longe dela seria "doloroso"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Nada pode ser mais importante que seu casamento – a mulher falou, Camila forçou um sorriso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Ela tem razão, Lauren – Camila disse – Pode ir, nos vemos outro dia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Mas... – Lauren ia protestar, mas já estava sendo arrastado pela Sra. Santos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Entrou feito louca no local que lhe passaram pelo telefone, não estava se importando com o vestido que ficara completamente amassado com a correria ou com os convidados que provavelmente já estavam na Igreja... Sequer lembrava do noivo que deveria ter chorado litros de lágrimas por saber que sua noiva tinha abandonado o altar depois de receber um telefonema. Mas para Lauren nada importava a não ser ela.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Camila Cabello – quase gritou com a moça atrás do balcão – Onde ela está? O que aconteceu?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Senhora, peço que se acalme – ela respondeu tranquilamente o que indignou Lauren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Eu não posso me acalmar até saber onde CAMILA está – fez questão de gritar o nome da amiga, a mulher olhou feio para ela e murmurou alguma coisa inaudível para ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Espere um momento – ela pediu, será que não entendia que Lauren não podia esperar? Passou as mãos desesperadamente pelos cabelos, aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo, o dia que deveria ser o mais feliz de sua vida, parecia estar tornando-se um inferno – Parece que chegou uma Camila Cabello há quase uma hora aqui, está na sala de cirurgia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Sala de cirurgia? – a gravidade do acontecimento chegou ao cérebro de Lauren, tentou evitar que aquela voz que ecoou tão rapidamente ao telefone estivesse certa, "Alô, Srta. Jauregui? Estou ligando porque é o primeiro numero que tem no celular da Srta. Cabello. Ela chegou há trinta minutos no hospital central de Miami, só agora recebemos os pertences dela que haviam ficado no carro... Houve um acidente, um carro desgovernado bateu no automóvel dela. Estamos fazendo o possível para salvá-la"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"A única razão de ter um aparelho celular era Camila, a amiga dizia que seria mais fácil se comunicarem assim. Estava quase indo para o altar quando atendeu o telefonema, esquecera de desligar o celular e este tocou no meio da Igreja, mas por desconhecer o número, Lauren atendeu o chamado, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras saiu correndo desesperadamente pela Igreja para ir até o hospital indicado. Estava tão desnorteada que sequer lembrou de avisa a sua mãe, então pegou seu carro que usara para chegar à Igreja e dirigiu até o hospital./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Eu posso vê-la? – perguntou Lauren, suava frio, enquanto sua cabeça latejava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Não, ela está na sala de cirurgia senhora – a moça repetiu – Terá que esperar – apontou as poltronas da recepção, sem escolha, Lauren caminhou até lá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Deixou seu corpo cair lentamente sobre a cadeira, várias pessoas ao seu redor, todas com expressões preocupadas, provavelmente estavam igualmente esperando noticias de alguém querido. Viu a mulher da recepção falar com um rapaz de branco, Lauren imaginou ser talvez um enfermeiro. O rapaz sumiu de vista depois de falar com a moça, mas cerca de cinco minutos depois voltou, e caminhou até Lauren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Com licença – ele disse, tinha uma caixa nas mãos – Está aqui pela Srta. Cabello, certo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Sim, meu nome é Lauren Jauregui – respondeu tristemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Será que poderia ver alguma identificação? – educadamente o rapaz pediu, Lauren tirou a carteira da bolsa e mostrou sua identidade – Srta. Jauregui, isso estava no carro da Srta. Cabello, trouxeram há algum tempo atrás, e pelo visto ninguém melhor que o senhora para recebê-los!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Como? – Lauren não entendera até o rapaz mostrar um envelope preso a caixa, tinha seu nome no destinatário – Obrigada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Por nada, senhora– ele ia saindo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Espere, há alguma notícia dela? – perguntou preocupada. O homem negou com um aceno de cabeça – Obrigada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Lauren pegou o envelope, deixando a caixa sobre uma cadeira ao seu lado. Abriu a carta endereçada a ela, viu a caligrafia caprichada de Camila no que parecia ser uma carta. Começou então a ler o papel.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Lauren,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Como a vida pode ser irônica não é mesmo? Depois de tanto tempo guardando meus sentimentos só para mim e esperando o dia em que você se daria conta deles e dos seus próprios sentimentos, hoje estou a ti escrever para contar o que nunca tive coragem de dizer. Contudo, devo lembrar que nada faço a mais, além de realizar teu pedido, pois essa carta, junto ao objeto da caixa, são meus presentes de casamento para você./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Para começar a explicar melhor esclarecer algo... Eu, Camila Cabello, como melhor amiga de Lauren Jauregui, está imensamente feliz por ela acreditar ter encontrado o homem da sua vida e querer começar uma nova vida com ele, essa Camila deseja do fundo do coração que sua amiga de todas as horas seja feliz hoje e sempre, e jura que se o homem escolhido não for digno dela, seria capaz de lançar uma maldição imperdoável naquele que faria sofrer alguém como você, Lauren./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Todavia, dentro da Camila que você conhece, além da amiga, há também a Camila Cabello mulher e apaixonada, essa está despedaçada, pois terá que assistir hoje a mulher que ama há tantos anos jurar amor eterno à outro que não é ela. Outro que ela sabe que jamais a amará tanto quanto ela ama, outro que jamais a conhecerá tanto quanto ela a conhece, outro que não a apoiará e entenderá incondicionalmente, outro que certamente jamais a fará feliz como ela acredita que seria capaz de fazê-la. Essa era a Camila que você não conhecia e insistia em estar presente nesses últimos dias, sobrepondo a outra e fazendo-a perceber a infelicidade desta com seu casamento. Perdoa-me se não pude fazer a Camila amiga ser mais forte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Gostaria de ver sua reação ao ler esta carta, mas isso será impossível, pois quando o fizer eu já não estarei mais com você. Terei partido sem que note, perdoe-me mais uma vez, mas não poderia festejar seu casamento com você, mais uma vez a Camila amante é mais forte. Bom... Eu devo admitir que admiro essa Camila, pois ela tentou até o fim fazer com que você a notasse, ou até notasse o amor que ela imaginava que você sentia. Agora acho que ela realmente imaginou coisas, não é mesmo? Seria possível que você a amasse e nunca tivesse percebido isso? Nunca entendesse esse carinho imenso que sente por ela, ou essa vontade de compartilhar segredos e preocupações, ou o simples desejo de passar todas as coisas de sua vida ao lado dela? Camila Cabello imaginou que isso fosse o amor que Lauren Jauregui sentia por ela, mas pelo visto estava errada, talvez a vontade de ser correspondida fosse tão grande que imaginou essas coisas. O que você acha? Será mesmo que tudo era uma interpretação equivocada de Camila?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Não quero com essa carta deixar-te triste ou furiosa comigo, peço que me entenda e nunca esqueça dessa pessoa que foi tão feliz ao teu lado. Sei que a partir de hoje não terei o mesmo espaço em sua vida quanto antes, mas lembre-se que sempre estarei com você, sempre... Não importa como! E por mais que haja duas Camila diferentes em mim, ambas têm um desejo em comum: sua felicidade, mesmo que não sejam elas quem lhe proporcione. Despeço-me desejando que sejas muito feliz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Com amor,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Camz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas que começaram a rolar desde a primeira palavra que ela escreveu. Jamais imaginou que Camila a amasse, que sofresse por ela, que tentasse fazê-la enxergar o amor que sentia por ela... Tudo fazia sentido em sua vida agora, ela não estava errada, realmente ela a amava, só não podia entender como fora cega por tanto tempo! "Por que não me contou? Teríamos evitado tanto sofrimento?", perguntou-se ainda olhando o papel em suas mãos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Tudo que queria agora era vê-la, falar com ela, esclarecer seus sentimentos... Camila não deveria ter escondido aquilo tanto tempo! Suspirou pesadamente, enxugou o rosto com as mãos e desejou que a cirurgia acabasse logo e que pudesse falar com ela. Um médico apareceu, o rosto suado e uma expressão estranha no rosto. A moça do balcão indicou Lauren e o homem caminhou até ela. Nem precisou palavras, seu olhar era capaz de demonstrar que queria saber como ela estava, quando poderia vê-la... Mas a resposta do médico também foi sem palavras, ele baixou as vistas e balançou a cabeça negativamente, num sinal de que não tinha conseguido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"O ar faltou e as pernas fraquejaram, se não estivesse perto da cadeira terei caído no chão. Mais perto dela, o médico falava coisas que Lauren não conseguia ouvir, pois tudo que pensava era que no mesmo momento que tinha ganhado Camila, a perdera. "Gostaria de ver sua reação ao ler esta carta, mas isso será impossível, pois quando o fizer eu já não estarei mais com você. Terei partido sem que note...". Era o fragmento da carta que insistia ficar em sua memória, Camila jamais veria sua reação.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Srta. Jauregui – o médico dizia – Nós fizemos tudo que podíamos, mas foi inútil! A Srta. Cabello já chegou aqui quase sem vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Ela sofreu muito? – as palavras saíram sem que notasse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Acredito que não, perdeu a consciência assim que foi atingida – ele disse – Srta. Jauregui... Ela faleceu a menos de cinco minutos, talvez gostaria de saber, que durante esses minutos, em momentos de delírios, ela disse algumas palavras, sem sentido para nós, mas talvez o senhora entenda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Que palavras? – perguntou Lauren completamente desanimada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Também – o médico disse – Feliz, sempre. Essas três palavras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Obrigada – Lauren agradeceu, o homem a olhou preocupado, mas imaginou que Lauren precisasse de um momento sozinha – Eu não vou conseguir ser feliz sem você, Camz. Não vou... – fechou os olhos e chorou baixinho, até que pegou a carta mais uma vez e releu. Assim que ouviu as palavras sabia o que significavam, ela também a amava, estaria sempre com ela e queria que ela fosse feliz. Mas como poderia ser feliz se não poderia tê-la mais ao se lado?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Claro que vai – Lauren virou para ver que voz era aquela, uma garotinha falava com a mãe, quando viu Lauren a olhando, sorriu para ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Se estiver feliz, eu estarei feliz – agora era uma voz masculina, parecia estar falando com a mãe ou alguma tia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Sempre, entendeu? Eu nunca vou te abandonar – em sua frente uma moça falou para um rapaz, depois se beijaram. Lauren deu um pequeno sorriso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"_ Eu vou tentar, mas não sei se vou conseguir sem você ao meu lado – falou baixinho. Olhou a caixa ao lado e a abriu, que presente Camila teria comprado?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Na caixa havia um porta-retratos, mas sem fotografias, provavelmente ela queria que Lauren colocasse a foto dela com Luís, já que era em formato de coração. Mas então ela viu uma pequena inscrição atrás do objeto, e leu "nenhum amor é de todo impossível". Sorriu, pegou o porta-retratos e abraçou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 15px; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; word-wrap: break-word; min-height: 25px; color: #222222;"Tarde demais para pensar nos sentimentos, ela já partira, deixando-a sozinha apenas com as lembranças. Com a carta e o porta-retrato nas mãos, Lauren deixou o local, indo até a recepção. Arrumaria as coisas para Camila, cuidaria de tudo para que descansasse em paz. Ela não estava mais com ela, mas o que sentia estava mais vivo que nunca, e nunca seria apagado, pois nenhuma homem ou mulher seria capaz de tirar o lugar de Camila em seu coração. Continuaria sua vida e tentaria ser feliz, como ela desejava, mas nunca a esqueceria, pois sempre a teria em seu coração. /p 


End file.
